To Help You Up
by darkromancelove
Summary: Inspired by the ending of Smackdown on July 4th. Roman Reigns comes to Dean Ambrose's rescue as he is brutally attacked by Seth Rollins and Randy Orton. Roman wants to help Dean after the attack after neglecting him for so long to patch up their friendship and hopefully start up a more intimate relationship.


To Help You Up!

**This is a one shot story taking place right after Smackdown showing on July 4****, ****2014\. I do not own any WWE characters. This is my first Ambreigns story inspired by the ending of Smackdown. I hope everyone likes it so please leave reviews so I know how I did do!**

Roman Reigns helped Dean Ambrose up and get out of the ring. Dean's left should was throbbing painfully from the vicious attack on him by Seth Rollins (former partner) and Randy Orton. Roman followed after Dean carefully watching out for any sneak attacks that could cause further more damage to Dean's injured shoulder. Roman watched as Dean headed off to the locker room area.

"Hey man, where are you going? You need to see the trainer." Roman asked Dean but Dean just ignored him so Roman walked over to Dean and lightly touched his good arm to get his attention.

Dean turned around and looked into Roman's gray eyes and saw the concern shining within their gray depths. Dean was not impressed or wanting any of his concern. For the past few weeks, Roman acted like Dean didn't exist. He didn't return his phone calls or texts; he didn't talk to him at work, or even help him out in the ring when he was being choke slammed by Kane and beaten up by Seth when he was outnumbered. Now after all this time he wanted to act like he cared though Dean felt like he never cared for him in the first place. NOPE! It was Seth who Roman cared about, always cared about, he just put up with Dean. 

"I don't need to go to the trainer's room, I am fine, I am just going to go back to my room and get good and drunk. Thank you but bye!" Dean was trying to be as cordial as possible.

For awhile there, Dean felt like he and Roman had a connection. When Seth left the first time because of all there bickering and fighting, they decided to get along for Seth and for The Shield. They were really becoming close as well. But then Seth betrayed them and for a time, Dean thought he still at least had Roman, until Roman ignored him so Dean decided to go out on his own just as Roman had. Dean had new wrestling gear, new music, but with one purpose on his mind, to get revenge against Seth for breaking up The Shield.

"Wait man, I know you are hurting, you really should get that looked at." Roman was worried but looking into Dean's sad blue eyes made him realize that there was more hurting then just his shoulder.

"I am fine Roman, you did your duty know I must go." Dean started towards the locker room but his walk was a little wobbly.

Roman quickly caught up to him. "Sit!" Roman commanded Dean pointing at the chair nearby. Dean tried to say something but Roman quickly cut him off. "Sit Now! If you are going to be stubborn and not go see the trainer then you will stay with me so I can take care of you." Roman had this way of talking that let you know what he said was final. You could try to argue but Roman made it impossible with his stern look and deadly serious tone. Dean was going to argue but looking into Roman's eyes, he knew it was a losing battle.

"Fine, I will just go to the training room then." Dean decided but Roman lightly pushed him back down in the chair.

"I think you are right, you don't need to see a trainer and I will just keep an eye on you and make sure you are taken care of." The more Roman thought about it the more he liked it. Roman had always liked Dean but they were both Alpha males and ended up butting heads more times than he could count but that was part of the appeal of Dean for Roman. Dean was more clever than people gave him credit for, crafty as Hell and a damn good wrestler. Roman always admired his mic skills and Dean had been very instrumental helping him hone his craft since Dean was very experienced in the ring.

At some point when Roman became the star of the team though, things changed between Dean and Roman. Dean became jealous and cocky trying to show up Roman every chance he could get and that was when the bickering and fighting began. But they had worked hard to put their differences aside and became close all over again for Seth, who would later turn on them and sell out to The Authority just to get a head.

Roman and Dean were both hurt and angry by what Seth had done to them. At some point his fears that Dean would soon do the same thing to him over took his logic and he began to drift away from Dean. Of course the WWE World Heavyweight championship belt he was pursuing also helped him drift further away from Dean. But when he stood there and watched on the monitor Seth and Randy savagely attacking Dean, threatening his career by trying to further injure his shoulder, Roman knew Dean would have came out to help him and h decided there was no way in HELL he was going to stand idly by and let them hurt Dean any further. Not in a 2 against 1 scenario.

Now Roman realized he had abandoned Dean as well, not intentionally but the result was still the end result, Dean was left alone to fight against The Authority in 2 on 1 odds on more times then he should have.

Now was his chance to somehow make amends with Dean and possibly patch things up between them. Roman had always liked Dean more than just a friend or a brother but Seth always kept him from making a move on Dean but Seth wasn't around anymore and he really liked Dean. He didn't know how far it would go but he had to at least try to let Dean know how he felt.

"Hey Jimmy, Jey come here!" Roman hollered out for his cousins who he saw in the hallway.

"Hey Cuz! What's up?" Jey Uso asked.

"Can you guys please stay here and keep an eye on Dean, he is hurt and I am going to take care of him but he is trying to be difficult. I just need to run to the locker room and grab our stuff."

"Sure no problem!" Jimmy Uso answered.

Roman stuck out his hand at Dean and Dean stared at his hand in confusion.

"I need your locker key." Roman answered the question in Dean's pale blue eyes.

Dean reached into his jeans pocket and gave Roman the key feeling way too tired to argue anymore and in so much pain he just wanted some pills and to go to bed.

Roman was back within 10 minutes. Since Roman was carrying all the bags, all Dean had to do was walk to the car himself. Once in the rental he just slumped to the side. Roman was worried and hoped he was OK. Roman took out some pain pills the doctor had given him when he received stitches above his eye. Roman gave him the pills and bottled water. Hopefully he will feel better by the time they got to the hotel room. Dean needed a bath. He realized Dean probably wasn't going to be in the mood for any type of fun even if he was OK with wanting to be with Roman but Roman was just glad that he could be here to take care of him. Dean took care of him the night Seth had turned on them. Why Roman seemed to forget that he would never know and then to turn his back on Dean. He was heartbroken; he just hoped Dean would understand how hurt and confused he felt about everything and everyone.

It didn't take long to get to the hotel and roman set their stuff over the one of the beds. Dean sat down on the bed almost in a daze. Roman knelt down in front of Dean. "How is your shoulder?"

It took a moment for the question to penetrate Dean who was deep in thought. He looked at his shoulder briefly. "The pain is not as sharp as before. I think it is OK it just hurts like a motherfuck!"

"Well you need a shower before you can sleep and I do to so why don't we take our shower together so that I can help you wash as well? I promise not to try anything, unless you want me to." Roman smiled hoping it sounded like he was cracking a joke.

"Oh come on Rome, I know you don't like me so I know you aren't going to try anything."

Roman frowned. "That's not true Dean. I have always liked you. You maybe a pain in my ass from time to time but I have always liked you. Why would you think that?"

"Seth said…" Dean started but Roman was quick to cut him off.

"Wait…you are going to believe what that coward told you?" Roman sighed and figured he better go ahead and own up to a secret that only Seth knew so that way Seth wouldn't have anything to hold over his head.

"Dean I like you, I have always liked you, some of your qualities that quite frankly get on my nerves a lot are also some of the main reasons I do like you. Also I think you are attractive. Seth knows this is which is why I need to go ahead and admit it now before he finds a way to use it against me later."

Dean looked confused. "No you liked Seth, you two had a thing."

"Yes we had a thing but I told Seth a while ago how attracted I was to you and he said you were not into men so I left it alone."

Dean let what Roman said try and infiltrate his brain but he had to admit he had a hard time believing what Roman was telling him. Roman was this gorgeous, handsome man who belonged on the cover of GQ magazine. Why would be interested in him? He was a complete slob next to Roman, well to be honest, 90% of the male population were slobs compared to Roman Reigns.

"And it is OK if you are not into me like that Dean because I am not into pushing straight men into anything but I do like you regardless as my friend."

"I am not sure where I fall quite honestly. I like women, I have had a few experiences with men that I would say were not good experiences at all but I have always thought you were probably one of the sexiest men I have ever laid eyes on, I actually told Seth this also but he said you couldn't stand me and the way we would always fight his words just made sense."

"We would fight Dean because we are both alpha males, not because we didn't like or respect each other. "

"I have to admit I am jealous of you Roman. I have been working my ass off since I was 16 and you come in and seem to take over with very little experience but I admire your skills because I see how badass you are and you are the one Roman to turn this company around and make it great again."

"You and Seth are two of the best wrestlers in this company right now and you two are going to be big as well, I learned so much from you two."

Roman and Dean were slowly moving their heads closer and closer together. Pale blue eyes and steel gray eyes collided and they couldn't break away from each other's gaze. Their lips continued to slowly come together and Dean closed the small remainder of the space to kiss Roman gently on the lips not quite sure if Roman would really want to kiss him. Maybe it started off as a test to see if Roman really did find him attractive but Dean couldn't deny he had always and a strange attraction to Roman as well.

Roman gently returned Dean's kiss not wanting to scare him off if he became too overzealous in their first kiss. Their soft lips moved in sync with each other testing out the waters before Roman slowly stuck out his tongue and licked Dean's lips causing him to shiver. Dean parted his lips and Roman snuck his tongue in Dean's mouth gently exploring his mouth. Dean meets his kiss with his own probing of his tongue once the shock of having Roman Reigns actually kissing him wore off.

Roman heard Dean moan and he inwardly smiled enjoying finally getting to kiss The Lunatic Fringe as he was known in the wrestling world. The name suited Dean since he had a habit of being a little crazy, unpredictable, and a bit mouthy at times but that was why he was so interesting to Roman. Of course, Dean being hurt he wasn't quite being himself which Roman's more dominant side liked. He didn't want to get in an argument over who has the best kissing technique.

Dean went to put his arms around Roman and flinched when he moved his hurt shoulder causing him to break the kiss. "I guess I shouldn't move my shoulder too much." Dean's raspy voice was almost like a whisper when he looked at Roman again.

"You don't have to, like I said, I want to take care of you." Roman couldn't help smiling thinking of what needs in particular Roan wanted to help Dean with. "We should go take a shower. We both are really sweaty." They hadn't showered like usual because Roman wanted to get Dean to the hotel before he would try and make a break for it. Dean was incredibly stubborn and didn't want to admit he needed help, but Roman knew.

"Yeah, we should." Dean agreed and both men stood up. Dean looked down at his wife beater wondering how he was going to get that off but Roman saved him the trouble and just ripped it off. If that would have been anyone else but Roman, Dean would have punched him in the mouth for that but he trusted Roman more than anyone else but he couldn't let him get away with it completely.

"Hey, that was my shirt!" Dean grumbled. Roman just leaned in close to Dean. "I will buy you a new one." Roman's sexy voice made Dean shiver. Again he forgot about his injured should and went to unbuckle his belt and Flinched a gain. Roman just shook his head. "You are so stubborn. I am going to have to put your arm in a sling so you won't try and use it?"

"Yes!" Dean grumpily answered and Roman smiled taking Dean's hand and leading him to the restroom.

Roman started taking Dean's clothes and shoes off first and Dean let him and then roman took his clothes off. Roman grabbed some rags and helped Dean into the tub making sure he didn't fall. They have taken showers together hundreds of times before but this time was different. The sexual tension was thick. Dean was at first embarrassed by his semi-hard cock but he felt better when he realized roman was in the same boat as well.

Roman lathered up his hair before Dean's and then he went to soap down Dean. Roman was pleased to see a blush staining the dirty blonde's cheeks. He thought he would never see that from Dean who was always so cocky. Roman finished their baths and then he dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist before helping Dean dry off.

Roman led Dean back to the bedroom and sat him down by the phone. "Order us some room service, I am starving. You should be able to do that with one hand." Dean didn't disappoint and used his good hand to flip Roman the bird which Roman just smiled at the younger man's sneer. "You know what I like I have to go brush out my hair."

Dean knew how meticulous Roman was about his hair of course; Roman did have the most beautiful hair in the WWE male or female. Dean ordered the food and the room service arrived even before Roman was done. How can it take someone so damn long just to brush and dry their hair, Dean wondered as he opened the door forgetting he was only wearing a towel. Dean could see the young man staring at him as he wheeled the cart into the room. The way the man licked his lips Dean could tell he liked what he saw. Dean just glared at him.

"Listen kid, I hurt my shoulder and I am not able to move it much, could you sign the check for me, just add $20 as your tip."

"I really am not supposed to do that sir, I could get in trouble." The young man stumbled over his words clearly enjoying looking at Dean's smooth muscled chest more then he should be doing.

"Just add an extra $10 to your tip if you do it."

The young man was so happy to be getting a $30 tip off of one room he was happy to oblige. Dean was only too happy to tell the man to charge it all to Roman Reigns. That would get Roman back for the one armed crack earlier. Dean chuckled as the kid left and Roman finally was finished with his hair. He came out with his hair down in long dark waves. Dean felt his breath caught in his throat at how beautiful Roman was. This wasn't the first time Dean had thought this but this time it meant so much more. That this gorgeous man wanted him was overwhelming and suddenly he felt shy which was so rare he wondered if Hell had frozen over or something.

Roman noticed Dean staring at him; his eyes seemed a lot darker than usual. Roman smiled at him knowingly. Roman realized if there was ever a time to make a move on the wild card Dean Ambrose, now was the time.

Roman noticed the cart and realized room service had been already. "You answered the door like that?" Roman asked looking at Dean in a towel and Dean nodded. "Yep, and the guy really like what he saw so I gave him a good tip." Dean gave Roman that sexy but very annoying smirk he was known for.

"Really, you gave him a good tip or I gave him a good tip?" Roman asked walking over to Dean whose auburn hair was already a dried and was a curly mess.

Dean's hair much like his eyes had the ability to change colors and it often fascinated Roman. Dean was a chameleon but he was not very good at blending into his surroundings. Dean had ways of making himself known, if it wasn't with trademark raspy voice or smirk; it was his adorable, mischievous dimples, messy hair or pale blue eyes.

Roman cupped Dean's face and slowly moved in closer to the younger man and kissed his lips gently not wanting to send him running. Roman ran his tongue across Dean's lips enticing him to open his mouth. As soon as Dean obliged and opened his mouth to Roman, he plundered his mouth with his tongue. He heard Dean moan and Roman was thrilled to hear that. Dean flinched again when he once again forgot about his hurt arm and tried to run his hands through Roman's long, silky waves.

"Am I going to have to remind you constantly to not move your arm?" Roman was teasing Dean and he was not happy about it.

"Fuck you Rome!" Dean gritted out.

Roman Grabbed Dean by his hips and pulled him into his body forcefully before once again kissing Dean this time a little more roughly. Dean grunted slightly from the jolt to his shoulder but that didn't stop him from returning Roman's kiss. Dean could feel Roman's hard bulge poking him in the stomach and it excited him and he could feel his own cock hardening.

Roman held Dean close to his body, his tongue dipping into Dean's warm mouth tasting a faint hint of Dean's mint gum. Roman moaned as he felt Dean's own tongue dance wickedly with his. Roman expertly began slowing leading Dean over to the bed. Any fears of Dean running as fast away from Roman were long gone.

Dean had his hand wrapped around Roman's bicep. He ran his fingers over Roman's well sculpted muscles and he couldn't help but to groan. Roman had such a magnificent body. Dean had always admired it either in the ring, in the locker room, or just out on the town, Roman was a perfect specimen of man and this thought made Dean shiver involuntarily.

Roman felt Dean Shiver and he wondered if he did something to hurt his shoulder. Roman broke the kiss hoping he had not hurt his shoulder. "How's the shoulder?" Roman asked gingerly touching Dean's sore shoulder but the feel of Roman's fingers brushing over his skin only made Dean gasp as jolts of electricity seem to travel down his spine almost causing his knees to buckle worrying Roman even more. "Maybe this is too much with your injury."

Dean saw Roman's concerned look and just smiled realizing Roman hadn't realized it wasn't his injured shoulder causing his body to spasm but the electric sensation his body was experiencing with each touch by Roman.

"The shoulder is fine Roman it's you that is doing this to me asshole." Dean always so eloquent with his speech made Roman smile that seem to further cause Dean's predicament. Roman was just such a beautiful man, he didn't see how Roman would like him.

Roman cupped Dean's face and softly kissed his lips enjoying the feel of his tender lips kissing him back hungrily but Roman kept the kiss gentle ignoring Dean's attempts to make the kiss rougher. "Screw you Roma, I am not a fucking girl so quit treating me like one!"

Roman just smiled at Dean's mad scowl. "Calm down Baby, until your shoulder is healed I am not taking any chances at possibly hurting you, so for now, you just have to deal with it!" Roman loved seeing Dean getting all worked up and that definitely got Dean pissed and he growled at Roman and tried to walk away but Roman just cornered him. "I don't think so Baby Boy!"

Dean was so irritated that with his injured shoulder, he was definitely more fragile than usual but Roman seem to take too much delight in letting Dean know that he was helpless, way too much happiness as Roman blocked any exit he could make putting his arms up blocking him in the corner.

"You are enjoying the way too much Rome!" Dean stated and Roman and he didn't deny it.

"I admit, I am, for the all the times you were a little cocky bastard, trying to show me up every chance you got, for picking stupid fights with me over nothing, for just plain being annoying, Oh yeah, I am enjoying this."

"And you like me for what reason again?" Dean asked confused.

"I love the way you get all worked up over nothing, the cute dimples you show when you smile, and how blue your eyes shine brightly when you are horny. Until you are a 100% Baby Boy I am not taking any chances being too rough with you even though I know that is probably more your nature but until you heal you will have to deal with me doing this…" Roman leaned in and kissed Dean once and again and Dean didn't try and push him away, Dean kissed him back running his tongue over his lips enjoying Roman's sweet taste. Roman deepened the kiss slightly and probing the tender insides of his mouth with his tongue.

Roman grabbed Dean's hips and turned him around backing Dean up to the bed. Roman felt all of Dean's resistances melting away in the passionate kiss. Roman undid Dean's towel and dropped to the floor at his feet. Roman ran his fingers down Dean's hard muscular chest, feeling each sculpted muscle. Roman enjoyed feeling Dean's abs and worked his fingers down until he gently wrapped his fingers around Dean's semi-hard cock and he felt Dean's whole body literally spasm as the sensation traveled all over his body and he moaned in response.

"Get on the bed and lay back!" Roman ordered in his seductive voice that caused chills down Dean's back and with no argument, Dean did exactly as Roman ordered. Roman climbed on the bed over Dean and once again he wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean's cock. Dean laid there in anticipation.

Roman saw the few drops of pre cum on the top of Dean's cock and he leaned down licked them away with his warm tongue. Dean moaned and felt his hips jump up in response to the sensation. Roman smiled and once again ran his moist tongue over Dean's tip and enjoyed the moan that came from the younger man's lips. Roman licked his tongue up the underside of Dean's cock and gently kneaded his ball sac. Dean gave a loud groan when Roman took Dean's length fully into his mouth, sucking on the hard member quite happily.

Dean balled up some of the blanket beneath him in his fist as many pleasurable sensations traveled up his body causing his body to jerk and twist beneath Roman. "Enjoying youself Baby Boy?"

Dean just growled at Roman in response. He wanted to tell Roman to "Fuck OFF" but he was afraid that Roman really would and leave him sexually frustrated with a hard on. Roman just smirked at him thoroughly enjoying how he was making Dean feel. Roman quickly got back to work and started teasing Dean by slowly licking his cock up and down gradually. His tongue causing Dean's body to shiver in response to the sensations. Dean felt so on edge with Roman subtle teasing, licking the tip and then slowly running his tongue down his member to the base. He sucked on Dean's balls and earned a sharp gasp from Dean.

Dean's body was so stiff as if ever muscle in his body was tense. Roman knew Dean wouldn't hold out to much longer so he engulfed Dean's hard cock into his mouth. Dean moaned lustily. Roman felt as if he had not been holding Dean down, he would have jumped off of the bed. Roman began sucking on Dean's cock in earnest bobbing his head up and down. Dean wanted to see Roman's face as he sucked his cock so he held his hair to the side, smiling inwardly realizing that was what he would have done if Roman had been a chick.

The sight of Roman licking the tip of his cock was so too much for Dean. "Roman, I'm going to cum, get up!" Dean panted prepared to finish himself but Roman took Dean's cock fully into his mouth, swallowing him whole. Dean groaned loudly as he bucked his hips up further into Roman's mouth. Feeling Roman's tongue swirling around the tip finally broke Dean and he screamed Roman's name as he emptied himself into Roman's mouth, his hips bucking wildly, riding out the intense, pleasurable climax.

Dean laid there stunned by the intense orgasm he felt. He had never felt anything so strong and it left him confused. Dean was deep in thought he didn't realize Roman had went to the bathroom to clean up a bit and then he went over to his bag taking out some lube, setting it on the night stand before climbing gingerly on top of Dean.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Roman joked knowing Dean was the type of person whose mind raced continuously barely giving themselves a moment to breath before the next thought is speeding through trying to analyze the situation.

"Rome I don't even think Vince McMahon has enough pennies to keep up with my thoughts." Dean joked to let Roman know he was OK. Roman just smiled before bending down and kissing Dean.

Dean returned the kiss, tasting the minty mouthwash Roman had used. He had not realized Roman had left so caught up in the effects of the orgasm and then feeling confused by the intensity he felt had been a little overwhelming and he still was trying to figure out why just a simple kiss from Roman's was right now causing his toes to curl. He never felt like this with woman. Sure he always enjoyed himself but this felt so much stronger.

"If you try to over analyze it you will never understand it." Roman commented. Dean's blue eyes looked into Roman's gray eyes and he smiled. He ran his good hand through Roman's long silky black hair. He always thought Roman had the most beautiful hair. "It's not a gay thing and people are so small minded they don't understand that. It's having a special connection with a person. I have liked girls and I have like men, more girls then men but I never felt like it was a sexual thing, it to me was about having something so special with a person and wanting to feel closer to that person. Everybody always saw us arguing on camera about who was better, because we are both Alpha males, we are strong and stubborn. They don't see us behind the camera when we are at dinner talking about our day or how much we love sports and could talk for hours over important things or talk about stupid stuff. How we watch each other's back wherever we went, we were there for each other always."

Dean had a feeling that Seth was being grouped into the we category and Roman frowned remembering the betrayal. It had felt like a knife being jabbed deeply into his heart because he and Seth had been so close with each other.

"Hey Rome!" Dean said to get his attention. "I am here and I never left you. Besides Sami, you and Seth were the closest people to me. Sami is in NXT, Seth has left, and I just don't want you to leave me to." Dean knew he sounded corny and he blushed realizing just how needy he must sound.

Roman smiled at Dean and kissed his lips softly enjoying the feel and Dean ran his tongue over Roman's lips and Roman moaned slightly. Dean with his one good hand began exploring Roman's smooth skin, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles beneath his fingertips. Roman had a gorgeous body. Dean always admired how beautiful Roman was and how well sculpted he kept his physique. His abs were well sculpted, arms were rock hard. He was just so perfect. Dean licked his lips when he put his hand around Roman's hard cock. Roman moaned and dropped his head into Dean's neck as he began pumping his big cock.

Dean groaned when Roman nipped at his sensitive neck, he licked the area that was most sensitive before gently biting down on Dean and sucking his neck causing Dean to whimper. His body shook as many sensations traveled through his body but he made sure to keep his hands jerking Roman off. He felt some of Roman's pre cum at the tip and he used it as a little extra lubricate.

"Roman I want to suck you."

"Really?" Roman looked skeptical.

"Rome, come on!" Roman tried to figure how they were going to do this with Dean's hurt shoulder.

"Lean up against the headboard. " Dean scooted back against the headboard and then Roman straddled Dean's legs and lifted up holding onto the headboard.

Dean did not hesitate and took Roman's member eagerly into mouth and gagged forgetting he had no experience giving a blowjob. "Slowly Baby Boy!" Roman chuckled irritating Dean.

Dean quickly shut Roman up when he took Roman's tip into his warm mouth and started to suck on it, running his pink tongue over the slit. Roman's whole body shook and he groaned. Dean loved hearing Roman's groan followed by a moan as he took more of Roman into his mouth slowly savoring each inch of the Samoan. Dean was surprised how much he liked this. Well, he liked hearing Roman moan and he was trying to get Roman to moan even louder. He tried to bring his head back and bumped his head against the headboard. Roman pulled out to check on him. "Are you OK?" Roman was concerned but Dean just kissed Roman hungrily.

"Is that for me?" Dean asked.

"Huh?" Roman was confused.

"The lube, is saw it earlier?"

Roman wanted to ask Dean to go farther but he wasn't sure how to. "If you want, I don't want to pressure you. If not then we can just make out which I like to do." Roman kissed Dean. If this was going to be all he got from Dean then he was fine with that but he had wanted to fuck Dean for the longest time. The only other person who knew how much he had wanted Dean was Seth. Sometimes he wondered if that was why Seth had turned on them, Roman and Dean had started getting closer and closer. Was Seth jealous? He didn't want to think of Seth and he quickly shook his head of any such thoughts.

Dean noticed that Roman had a faraway look on his face. "Are you OK Rome?" Dean put his hand on Roman's cheek and started to massage his check trying to get a smile which he got.

This was the sweetest he had ever seen Dean. Usually he was loud, obnoxious and annoying but there was a time he was fun, thoughtful, and geninuine. Roman realized Dean was only the latter when he was around the few people he really cared about. He was obnoxious in front of the camera and around people he could care less about. Around Dean could go either way, they were both Alpha males or there both were trying desperately to prove themselves but during down time, they were always the best of friends.

"I am fine. Have you ever…?" Roman wasn't sure how to brooch the subject.

"Oh!" Dean thought about what Roman was asking. "Yeah, a few times when I was younger. Well a couple of guys cornered me in the back of the building a few times so it wasn't exactly consensual." Dean saw Roman's jaw flex with anger and he balled up a fist. He didn't like hearing how Dean had been mistreated. "It's OK, I was young, I learned quickly. I made some alliances so I was never alone again and I have been fine ever since. I realized I needed more friend s then just Sami in case somebody was gone for whatever reason there was more people to watch your back."

Roman kissed Dean on the forehead and went to move away and Dean grabbed one of his hands. "Hey, not the same situation. I just wanted you to know the truth. That wasn't a no, if anything it's a YES! I want to be with you because I care about you and I know you would never purposely hurt me." Roman leaned in and kissed Dean softly. Dean deepened the kiss and ran his hands down his chest, past his abs until he wrapped his fingers around Roman's not-as-hard-as-before cock. Dean's confession had knocked some of the wind out of his sails but Dean was busy getting Roman hard again. Dean felt Roman scoop him up close to his body and Dean instinctively wrapped his legs around Roman's waist as Roman moved Dean down on the bed. He melted into Dean's body careful not to put too much weight on Dean' shoulder. They never broke the kiss, their tongues plundering each other's mouths. Roman rubbed his cock against Deans and they moaned.

Roman lifted up and grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He squirted a good amount onto his hand. Roman slowly inserted one lubed digit into Dean's ass and he could feel just how tight Dean was. Roman moaned just thinking about how tight Dean was going to feel squeezing his cock, like an extra small glove on a large person's hand.

Dean grunted as Roman inserted a second finger into him. Roman glanced worriedly at Dean but Dean just nodded at him to let him know he was OK. Roman slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Dean's tight hole enjoying the sight. Roman felt his cock get even harder and he wondered if that was possible because he felt already stretched to the breaking point but Dean was turning him on even more. Slowly Roman inserted a third finger and he heard Dean curse. Roman wrapped his hand around Dean's semi-hard cock and started jerking him off hoping that will get him so horny that he will feel as much pain. Dean gasped as Roman slid his fingers in and out of Dean while he jerked him off and Dean whimpered at the double stimulation.

When Roman felt like Dean was prepped he rubbed the lube on his dick enjoying the feel the slippery goo sliding along his shaft. Roman then spread Dean's legs wider and rubbed the remaining lube t his entrance.

Roman cupped Dean's well rounded ass and brought him up to align his cock with Dean's pink puckered entrance. Roman bent down and kissed Dean. "Are you sure, we can stop now." Dean looked at Roman with his pale blue eyes and smiled encouragingly.

"I will be fine Rome." Dean's sexy raspy voice was enough to make Roman's cock twitch.

"I will take it slow" Roman kissed Dean one more time before lifting up and slowly began entering Dean's small hole. Roman felt Dean's hand on Roman's knee squeezing. Dean gasped. It was a fiery pain but he just closed his eyes. "Dean you can't tense up, it will hurt more. You have to relax." Dean's hole felt like he had a death grip on Roman's cock he was so tight as it was but the clenching was going to make him cum before he had a chance to enjoy being in him. Dean took a deep and breath and relaxed his body and Roman continued sliding into Dean. Roman moaned feeling Dean's warm center squeezing his cock. Dean tightened up again at the burning sensation. "Dean relax Baby Boy!" Dean nodded once again and relaxed his body.

Roman closed his eyes feeling Dean's warm, tight body clenching around him and he groaned. Once Roman was all the way in he leaned done and once again kissed Dean passionately which Dean returned the kiss hungrily. Dean's could feel the sharp burning pain of Roman's huge cock stretching him, Roman was patient waiting for Dean to let him know when he was ok for him to move. That was why Dean wanted Roman to experience this with, Roman would never hurt Dean and Dean loved this man for how attentive he was being. Once Dean felt like he was ready he told Roman. Roman lifted up and grabbed Dean's narrow hips and started slowly moving in and out of Dean. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman pulling him further into Dean and Roman moaned.

Dean dug his fingernails into Roman sharply as the intensity of the intrusion radiated through Dean's body and after a few more thrust his body began to relax as his body adjusted. A slight shifting from Roman caused Dean to gasp as powerful, pleasurable sensations raced through his body.

Roman moaned as Dean's body began to relax, the clenching was so intense, both pleasurable and suffocating but now he felt his movements were not as strained. Roman looked at Dean's face seeing so many range of sensations registering. When Dean's eyes shot open and his blue eyes shined he knew he had found that spot inside Dean that would make all the pain worth it. Dean's nails where not dug deeply into his skin anymore, not that he had really felt them in the first place, all he concentrated on was the feeling of Dean wrapped tightly around his cock and it felt so good.

Roman increased his thrust with each moan he pulled out of Dean smiling down at Dean's gorgeous body. He always admired Dean's chest, his arms, just everything about him but he was even more gorgeous laying there his blue eyes shining, hearing his moans from his unique raspy voice, and seeing his body completely enjoying having Roman fuck him was so incredibly sexy.

Soon Roman was thrusting hard into Dean at his encouraging and Roman smiled, he was so close, he was trying to prolong it because he wanted to fuck Dean forever but that wasn't possible. Roman began jerking off Dean's hard cock. He felt the pre cum oozing from the top and he wanted to taste Dean so bad. He wiped the pre cum off of Dean's tip and licked his fingers earning a lusty moan from Dean as he watched Roman like his cum off of his fingers.

"Rome, I don't think I can hold on too much longer." Dean was panting and his body was straining against Roman's hand. Roman himself was ready to explode and he thrusted into Dean harder and deeper. Dean took over pumping his cock so Roman could use both hands on Dean's hips and then Roman roared with his explosive orgasm rocking through his entire body. His seed shooting into Dean's body and his body clenched down on him harder milking his cock of all his fluids. Watching Roman come pushed Dean over the edge and he called out Roman's names as his body exploded all over Roman's chest. The sensations raced throughout all over both of their body's, pleasure surging like a wildfire, ravaging their senses. Roman collapsed gently onto Dean, breathing heavily onto his hurt should and Roman kissed his injured shoulder before then kissing Dean's neck.

Roman cupped Dean's face and they kissed in between gasps of air. "Are you OK?" Roman asked Dean.

"That was amazing Rome!" Dean panted. "I am more than OK!" Dean smiled at Roman and kissed him again. Roman wanted to stay buried deep in Dean forever but they really needed to get some sleep.

Roman lifted himself off of Dean and went and grabbed some towels to clean up with. "Shouldn't we take another shower?" Dean asked.

"Why? When in the morning I plan on getting you dirty all over again." Roman said and Dean smiled at the delicious anticipation of morning sex. "We need to eat first and then get some sleep." Dean had almost forgotten about their food that had arrived awhile ago.

They moved over to a tiny table the hotel had provided and sat down to eat their cold dinner which tasted pretty good still. They were in the middle of eating when Roman said "Dean I don't want this to be a onetime thing."

Dean could tell that was hard for Roman to say after Seth betrayed him in such a callous way. Dean was use to betrayal, everyone in his life had betrayed him in some way except Roman. Roman wasn't like anyone Dean had ever met before. He was genuine. He didn't say things he didn't mean, he didn't tell people what they wanted to hear, and he definitely didn't play with their emotions.

Seth had used both of them to get what he wanted. Dean didn't fault Seth for wanting better, it was how he went about doing it and then walked away without looking back. It was hard for even Dean to handle; he could only imagine how Roman felt because he actually was in a relationship with the guy.  
Dean stared at Roman for a minute, just silent. He wanted to know how he felt before he answered. He didn't want to bullshit Roman.

Dean had a tendency of always over analyzing everything, even his feelings and Roman knew this but he couldn't help but feel hurt by how long it was taking Dean to answer. "Nevermind, it's OK! It was nice we don't have to keep seeing each other…" Roman had got up but Dean, with his good hand shot out and covered Roman's larger hand with his.

"Sit, please!" Dean asked and Roman sat though Dean could still see the hurt.

"I have never been good at relationships so I don't want to fuck this up! I am sure you know I have a tendency to be bossy, rude, and selfish at times." Roman just smirked at Dean's accurate picture of himself. "Like I said I have never been good at relationships, but I care so much about you Rome. If I didn't I would have never let what we just did happen. I don't want this to be a one night thing either." Dean admitted. "I am worried that business will interfere in our relationship."

"It doesn't have to if we don't let it. Seth wanted to get away from us; he had been planning this to make his mark on the WWE, he just plans on just how talented we are that we will make our own mark as well." Roman said taking Dean's hand into his. "Right now we are already on separate paths and that is fine, we can still hang out, still travel, we can still be together off screen if we want to. There may come a time we may even have to face each other but that is on screen, what we do when we walk into the back with each other and how we treat each other together when we are together as us, that is what counts. I have been working with you and hanging out with you for 3 years now, I know your quirks, how bossy and mouthy you can be but as much as it bugs me about you it is what I like about you. I just want you to be honest with me."

Dean listened to what Roman said and it made sense. Even with what Seth had done to them, he could have been here with us still, but he chose not to be. Roman and Dean were choosing to be with each other. Business can stay with business and they could be with each other the rest of the time and Dean wanted that. He had to admit, when Roman had not got back with him, he felt lonely and sad being without him. Like something was missing. They were best friends, even when they argued they were best friends but now Dean wanted more. Maybe Dean had always wanted more from Roman and he was poking the bear to get a rise out of him and that shocked Dean a little. All this time there was a strong chemistry already between them and they just didn't realize it, well he didn't, Roman had a thing for him a while ago, but Dean either didn't see it or chose not to.

"I want to be with you to Rome! I have missed you so much." Dean admitted and Roman got up and grabbed Dean gently bringing him up for a hug and Roman kissed him which Dean returned passionately.

"There is one thing; I don't want to share you with anyone." Roman said.

"Roman, are you asking to be my boyfriend?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Roman scowled slightly at Dean. Roman knew Dean had Player tendencies; he was a notorious ladies man.

"You don't have to worry Roman; I think you have ruined me for anyone else anyways. You are the most perfect man alive; no one can compete with you, male or female." Dean kissed him gingerly.

"I am not perfect!" Roman stated.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Deal with it!" Dean stated finally kissing anymore protest from Roman away. Roman deepened the kiss bring Dean in closely.

Dean broke the kiss taking in deep gulps of air and Roman just loved how he affected Dean. He could feel Dean's cock getting hard against his leg. "We better get to bed." Dean said.

Roman and Dean went brushed their teeth, washed up and then went to bed. Dean found himself cuddling up to Dean. They had slept in a bed together hundreds of times but never anything like this. Roman pulled Dean up against his chest, locking his arms around him. They both yawned tiredly. It had been such a long day.

"So do you really think we can do this and not kill each other?" Dean asked and Roman chuckled.

"I guess it will be fun trying Baby Boy!"

"Quit calling me Baby Boy or when my shoulder heals I am going to kick your ass!"

"Not if I tie you up first!"

Dean gasped. "You wouldn't?"

"Yes I will and I will gag you if you don't shut up and get some sleep!"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. He forgot he had told Roman some of the things that he was into and it usually involved ropes of course he usually wasn't the one tied to a bed. He was going to have to think fast to stay one step away from his Samoan Lover.

"Stop thinking!" Roman groaned.

"What, how am I suppose to do that?"

"You're thinking so loud I can hear you."

"Roman that is silly, how can you hear me think?"

"No you are not tying me up now go to sleep!" Roman leaned over and cut the lamp off to a frowning Dean.

"How…?" Dean didn't get to finish his question.

"You are not that hard to figure out Baby Boy, you've finally met your match now go to sleep!" Dean sighed and snuggled in closer to Roman. Roman kissed Dean on the neck and the younger man smiled.

**This is my first Ambreigns story so please let me know how I did. It is hard to write a story like this when you are a straight female but I am so in love with Ambreigns that I had to at least try. This story was inspired by Smackdown on July 4****th****. The pic of Roman leaning over a down Dean was just so powerful, I had to write. I wrote this as a one shot but if anyone wants me to continue I think there is a possible story here. Just let me know. Please read and review. I can take it but I really want to know how I did! Pointers are also welcome! Thank you everyone who will read and review!**


End file.
